


#48 Life would be way easier if I were easier. (Fact.)

by joshlymanwalkandtalk (Joshlymanwalkandtalk)



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Cohabitation era, DC years, Gen, Insomnia, Prompt Fill, So stressed, White House era, inner turmoil, poor Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlymanwalkandtalk/pseuds/joshlymanwalkandtalk
Summary: For the A Softer World prompt - #48Life would be way easier if I were easier. (Fact.)





	#48 Life would be way easier if I were easier. (Fact.)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't share this with the world, please?

Tommy sat at the kitchen table typing furiously. He had changed the newest statement five times in the last hour and a new email would inevitably come to change it all again. It was close to midnight, but that didn't stop what was happening on the other side of the world.

He sat back and smashed his face with his palms, crushing his eyes until he saw stars. The dim light of the apartment seemed brighter for a moment, his laptop blinding.

In the living room, by the light of the muted television, Tommy could see Lovett facedown on the couch. His head was pillowed on one hand, the other hand dangling to the floor. The way the cushions pushed at his face made it look like his lips were puckered.

Tommy stared at him for a while. He watched the slow rise and fall of his back and began to breathe in time with Lovett's steady rhythm. Tommy was jealous of Lovett's ability to walk away for a moment, to clear his head and come back somewhat renewed.

Lovett was good at walking away. He would be leaving in less than two months and remembering made Tommy's stomach hurt. He couldn't imagine wildly changing directions as often as Lovett did. Tommy had worked for Obama most of his adult life, from the front of a van to the front of the NSC. Where would he be if he had chosen to walk away? Would he be sleeping better?

Tommy sighed and stretched. Maybe someday he would follow Lovett's lead and start over somewhere else. Maybe someday he would sleep through the night.

A muffled 'ding’ sounded from his laptop speakers. Another email with another edit. He closed his eyes for just a second before he hunched back over the keyboard and started typing. His choice was made and he needed to stay on track.

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by allthislonging on tumblr dot com


End file.
